


what in carnations

by MaknaeLizzy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaknaeLizzy/pseuds/MaknaeLizzy
Summary: Pay a young man in his early twenties, starts visiting Tim a flower shop owner, after getting his heart broken (way too many times) begins to see love as something not real, but Tim helps him realize that love is not indeed false. (i'm not good at summaries )





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing nanowrimo for the second year in a row, so i thought why not write a fanfic while i was at it. Tim is Princeofmints character on tumblr, while Pay is trashpandaballs on tumblr. The prompt came from this post http://yoosungonice.tumblr.com/post/145882499166/flower-shop-au and yeah! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! the chapters are going to be really short!

**Chapter 1- Petunia**

The air was frisk as Tim pulled on his large winter gloves. his nose and ears began to turn red as he looked through his rather large jacket so he could lock up his flower shop. It was around 11 pm, and the day had been slow. Tim let out a rather sad-yet relieved sigh as he had managed to find the store key.

“Wait! Are - you - the store - owner?” A rough and out of breath voice broke the silence, which had given Tim quite the scare. He turned around and scanned the man behind him. He was wearing a crop top, his hair was messy, and the smell of alcohol was emanating from his breath.

“Yes, but I’m sorry we are closed.” Tim confessed as he turned to lock the door anyway.

“Can I please just get some flowers. I need to passively-aggressively tell someone to fuck themselves.” He elaborated as he continued to dig into his skinny jean pockets; he flashed three ten dollar bills as a way to sway the owner. “Please?”

Tim chuckled, as he opened the door.“Well, I cannot argue with money." He teased. "So uh, why do you need flowers to represent that? If I can ask and everything." 

The boy let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the counter.

“My ex cheated on me.” he grumbled.

Tim felt a frown begin to grow on his face "Well, I see why you need flowers to tell someone to fuck themselves now."

"Yeah.."

"Well I suggest, a mix of, foxgloves, orange lilies, and yellow carnations." Tim offered as he poked around the shop as he looked for the flowers. Tim looked at the other man. "What exactly is your name by the way?"

"Why do you care?" He heard the man ask. "Well it's Pay."

"Pay? Well, Pay, with the whole ex situation I have a couple of suggestions." Tim confided. "First, find yourself a partner, who actually cares about you for one; dress nice, because you're going to make that person regret they ever cheated on you."

"That isn't exactly easy..." Pay foretold. "I mean finding someone I love?" he scoffed. "Yeah, right. This only just proves my point that love is some human construct to make us all feel like we aren't alone." He began as he gestured with his hands. "I mean come on, my first love ended up marrying my brother." He mentioned. "It's like every romantic escapade, I've been apart has just been some mess in the end. I either get cheated on, or just it doesn't work." He continued as he stood up; away from the wall. He pulled some gum out of his pocket and plopped it into his mouth, before he decided to blow a bubble.

Tim listened to the other rant. He could hear the frustration that was laced around his voice.

After the atmosphere grew tense after moments of silence,  Tim spoke up. "That doesn't exactly mean love isn't real. Love is something hard to find, but once you find it you kind of just fall." He protested. "It takes time but one day, you'll definitely find it." Pay scoffed but laughed nonetheless. He wasn't able to tell if it was the alcohol, or, the time, but what Tim was saying almost made sense to him. He decided to just shrug it off, as Tim handed him the flowers. "Hey, it'll be okay though. I know it will be. I'll be closing, but if you ever need anymore flowers, I'll be here."

-11:40 PM; Store Closed-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really liked this chapter! I'm going to try my best to make this fanfic, as cute, and as funny as can be. This is my first fanfic that im making thats going to be relatively funny, and my first fanfic outside of kpop ive written in quite a few years. If you'd like to, check my tumblr out! yoosungonice.tumblr.com


End file.
